A Day I Should Remember
by CaptainRainbow
Summary: A spin-off of when Misaki goes to the Usami house
1. Chapter 1: And He Breaks My Heart

Disclaimer: You know the drill, I own nothing, etc etc.

**A/N: Alright, so this is a spin-off of what happened at Haruhiko's house when Misaki fell from the window.**

Misaki's POV:

As I secured the line of sheets between my hands, I ignored the dog barking faintly in the background, focusing only on escape. I looked down and couldn't help but smile. The dog was now closer, but it didn't matter.

"Awesome! Dude, I look so cool right now! This is just like an escape scene out of a comic book or a movie!"

I began to slowly scale down the side of the Usami mansion's wall. I heard Usagi-san call my name from down below, and as soon as I turned to see him, I could hear a ripping sound from above.

I looked up just in time to see the line of blankets ripping. As I plummeted towards the ground, I could hear Usagi-san call my name again, with a paniced urgency.

I hit the ground hard and let out a strangled grunt. I could hear the voices of the servants faintly behind me as my world swam. I couldn't make out any of their words. I could only hear the sound of Usagi-san calling my name as the world faded before my eyes.

I felt myself being lifted from the ground. People were speaking angrily, but I wasn't sure why. Was it because of me? Before I could even attempt speaking, a pair of soft, familiar lips found mine. I didn't have the strength or coherency to resist.

With that, my world left me.

Usagi-san's POV:

I held my world in my arms. How could I have let this happen? He was so small and fragile, arms hanging limply by his sides. He was unconscious now as I glared at my half-brother, wishing painful things upon him.

The servants had long since scrambled off to call an ambulance.

"Haruhiko...this is the worst thing you've ever done. Stay _away_ from Misaki, from now on, or I'll make you regret it."

I could hear the ambulance's whining siren fast-approaching. I made my way around to the front of the house to meet them. My heart nearly broke as the paramedics loaded my sweet Misaki onto a stretcher.

The ambulance ride seemed agonizingly slow. I willed them to go faster. Misaki needed help...

I felt tears begging to fall from my eyes, but I refused to let them. Only Misaki was allowed to see me cry...only Misaki.

While he slept, I was approached by a man I vaguely recognized.

"Usami-san?"

"Akihiko." I corrected him.

"Right, Akihiko-san, I'm Misaki's doctor, Dr. Kusuma. Misaki has suffered a sprained ankle and a slight concussion. He should come to soon enough, but for now we're keeping a close eye on him while he sleeps. He seems to be alright for the most part."

I breathed a sigh of relief, though I wasn't yet satisfied.

"When can he go home?"

He shook his head.

"We're not sure. We still need to run some routine tests, but my guess is about a week."

A whole week without Misaki being safe at home with me...I would just have to stay strong for those painfully long seven days. I would stay strong for Misaki.

It was ten o'clock at night and the nurses and doctors had finally left me alone with Misaki. Never once did I let go of his hand. He looked so peaceful when he was asleep. I could watch him like this forever, though I would have preferred to see his deep green eyes that seemed to look straight through me.

It was then that I began to cry. Tears ran down my cheeks, staining my pants and shirt, but I didn't care. I would cry enough tears to fill the world's oceans if it meant keeping my Misaki safe.

Eventually I fell asleep, my head resting next to his frail body on the bed, his hand still in mine. I wouldn't let go, even for a moment.

The next morning, a nurse awoke me at seven. I looked down at the sleeping boy. Would he wake up today? Oh how I hoped he did. I wasn't sure what I would do if he didn't wake up. What if...what if he never woke up?

_No, no, no, no!_

I forced such thoughts from my head. He _would_ get better! He had to!

I placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and began to talk to him while we were alone. I told him how much I missed him and loved him, and hoped that he would wake up soon so I could take him home. I told him how sorry I was that I hadn't kept a closer eye on him, that if I had just ran a bit faster, I could have caught him and he wouldn't be hurt like this.

Aikawa came in with a bouquet of flowers for him. She said nothing when she saw me, only gave me a tight hug before placing a hot breakfast meal she'd picked up at the McDonalds at the corner on my lap. I couldn't resist the call of hunger that gnawed at my stomach.

It was three more hours before anything else happened. I just sat, listening to the beeping of equipment around the room, talking to him, stroking his hand. The heart monitor sped up as he bolted upright, looking frantically around the room.

"Misaki. Misaki! Calm down, you're alright. You're in the hospital."

He slowly turned towards me, tears forming the the corners of my eyes. He was finally awake.

His first words to me could easily have broken my heart a million times over.

"Um...who _are_ you?"

**Yup! Wow, that was my first fanfic in a long time, and it actually came out pretty well. Please R&R, tell me what you thought!  
**

**Next chapter will be up soon enough.**


	2. Chapter 2: So Many Questions

**Wow, I didn't expect it to get any attention so quickly! I'll be generous and give you another chapter, because I'm just so nice to you all.**

Misaki POV:

I looked over at this strange man with grey hair and violet eyes.

"Um…who _are_ you?" I asked him.

The pain on his face was clear. He looked to be on the verge of tears.

"Misaki, don't you remember me? Usagi-san?"

I shook my head sadly. I uttered a quiet apology as he sunk into his chair. He let go of my hand, face pale. Although he had grey hair, it wasn't an aged, lost-it's-color grey. It was like he'd always had it. The closer I looked, the more it seemed to be a faded brown. And his eyes! He didn't seem to be the contacts type, so how the hell did he have purple eyes?

My head began to throb so I decided to stop questioning his appearance. Throughout the day, many people visited me, but I couldn't remember any of them. I met my brother and his family. Usagi-san's friend Aikawa-san also showed up. I think she may have been here before.

Her voice sounded vaguely familiar when she began to yell at Usagi-san for not having his manuscript done.

"Ah, Aikawa-san, don't…yell at him." I had no idea why I was defending him. People should meet their deadlines. Despite knowing this, I couldn't help but feel the need to defend him, mixed with a strange annoyance.

The week passed slowly. Everyone was so nice to me. Aikawa-san brought me some yummy food, and Takahiro would visit whenever his work let him. The one person who never left was Usagi-san. He was here, day and night.

It was the day I was going to be discharged. I was finally going home. But to where? Usagi-san said I'd been living with him. Would I go back there or would I live with my brother? And why didn't he leave? Surely he had other things to attend to?

A slight panic set in. I wasn't being a bother to him, was I? I heard the faint beeping of my heart monitor speed up. Immediately Usagi-san leapt up, trying to keep me calm. I decided this was as good a time as any to ask him about all of this.

"Usagi-san, why haven't you left? N-not that I mind, that is! I mean-ah, what was I trying to get at?"

I looked away, embarrassed. When I looked back, he had a sad smile on his lips.

"Because, you're the most important thing to me, Misaki. You're my number one personal priority."

He said it so simply, as if any idiot would know it.

The image of a fancy hotel room flashed into my head. Where was this? And why did it remind me of strawberries?

I blushed a deeper red. I could feel my ears getting hot. Why did this man make me so flustered? I couldn't help it, though.

Three hours later, I was ready to go home. Before me stood my brother and my…roommate? I guess that was the right word, but it didn't quite feel right. They were arguing about where I would go.

"He belongs with his family! Now, more than ever, he needs us!"

"But he's been living with me for more than 2 years now, he belongs somewhere familiar. It could jog his memory!"

It went on like this for another ten minutes. The noise began to give me a headache. I had to intervene.

"STOP IT!" I stopped. Had I really just done that? Too late now, I suppose.

"I'll decide where I'm going. I-if I've been living with Usagi-san, then I think I should go live with him."

Before I could control myself, I latched on to Usagi-san's arm. We all froze.

Why the hell had I just done that? I slowly pulled away, red-faced, and muttered a quick 'sorry…'

My brother's face fell but he accepted with a resigned sigh. He saw us to our car before saying goodbye and leaving with his wife.

Over the last few days I had been told about the house and his work, but this was not something I expected. Before me sat a shiny, red, and very expensive looking sports car.

"T-this is your car?"

He chuckled softly and nodded.

The ride home was quiet, and a bit awkward. We sat at a stoplight, waiting for green, when I turned to see a small grocery store. There seemed to be nothing special about it. So why couldn't I stop staring?

I shivered once as more images flashed into my head. Usagi-san and I were shopping. We were arguing too. Why? He was pointing at some bear-shaped candies. I was annoyed for some reason. Five words sounded loudly in my head, demanding my attention. _You don't even like sweets!_

I clutched my head, the images fading, only to be replaced with a splitting headache. I hadn't noticed that we were moving again. I could see him looking at me from the corner of his eye, obviously worried. I pretended not to notice.

I had so many questions that I wanted answered. So many things I had forgotten. I just wanted my old life back. They would have to wait for now. We were home.

**And there you have it! I think I might alternate chapters between points of view, so the next one will probably be all from Usagi-san's point of view.**


	3. Chapter 3: Home at Last

**Yay! Chapter three is here! I've been in a great mood for writing lately, so I'm really just belting these out as fast as I can.**

Usagi-san's POV:

As soon as we stepped in the door, all Misaki could do was stare at the two-story apartment, mouth agape. It took all I had not to kiss him. He was just so cute! I had to remind myself that such an act would most likely traumatize him. He doesn't even remember who I am! For all he knows, I'm just a roommate, and that fact sent a recently familiar ache through my chest.

"Misaki. You can take your coat off." I said, shaking his shoulder gently. I had already hung mine up and was making my way over to the couch before he spoke.

"Um…Usagi-san? I'm kind of hungry…what should we do for dinner?"

I looked towards the kitchen. I knew that we had to have _some_ sort of food.

"Well, you used to do the cooking, actually. Do you think you could manage with what we have, or should we order in?"

I didn't want to take him out anywhere fancy yet. Again, it would be a very bad move. He nodded hesitantly and made his way into the kitchen. Eventually I heard him call out, "Let's do pasta!"

I smiled softly. At least he was still his energetic self.

"Sounds good!" I called back.

Just like the car ride, dinner was silent with a touch of awkward. I could see that he was bursting with questions, but I didn't want to prompt him, lest I start an argument of some sort, or hurt him in some way.

As I was lost in thought, Misaki spoke up.

"Um…Usagi-san?"

I was getting used to this phrase.

"Yes, Misaki?"

"What exactly…were we to each other? I try to put a word to it but none of them feel right."

He was blushing and looking down at the table. His body knew, but I don't think his mind was quite ready for the truth yet. What should I tell him? Friends? No, too vague.

"We were…very close." I smiled sadly, the pang of loneliness returning. Oh how I longed just to hold him in my arms, kiss him all over, remind him that he was mine. But I couldn't. Maybe his memory would return on its own. I just had to hope.

He accepted my answer, but I could see that he still wasn't quite satisfied with this answer. His face turned an even redder shade and he shook his head. I could only imagine what he had just thought to himself. I picked up my dish and tousled his hair with a gentle chuckle.

"I'm going to take a shower, alright Misaki? After that I'll show you to your room. You need some rest."

The water was never hot enough, never gave off enough steam to carry my sad thoughts away. A single tear escaped my eye when the thought of his memory never returning crossed my mind. I shook it away.

_If he can't remember, then I'll just help him create new memories._

Yes, that was the only option now.

I turned off the water and began to search for my clothes. _Shit, I forgot to grab some._ I shrugged and wrapped a towel around my waist. I opened the door and was met with the sight of Misaki standing next to the door. His deep green eyes widened as he took in my lack of clothing. He blushed once more, something I loved seeing, and turned around.

"Ah! Usagi-san! Um…d-do you want me to go get you some clothes?"

I couldn't help but smile at his awkwardness.

"Yes, that would be a great help. It's two doors down."

He scrambled away, eager to get out of sight.

I leaned over the railing, trapped in my own head. One naughty thought after another swam through my head, begging to be put into action. Each one had to be squashed out with a considerable amount of effort and self-restraint.

He was back soon enough, clothes in hand and still blushing.

"H-here! Now go change!"

He began pushing me back into the bathroom. He was as shy as ever. When I was done changing, my hand hovered over the doorknob. Did I hear him…talking to himself? I crouched down to put my ear to the door.

"Why does he make me so nervous? We're both guys! There's nothing wrong with changing in front of each other, right? GAH! I just don't get it…and another thing. He said we were close, but that doesn't feel right either. It's close but not quite. And he's always looking at me with this unreadable expression, like he wants to say or do something. What does he want?"

I stood, deciding I had heard enough. I could hear him jump as I opened the door. He stood facing me, leaning against the rails stiffly. I couldn't stop myself from embracing him. It took all of my from stopping there.

"Usagi-san? What's wrong?"

He tugged gently at the back of my shirt, stiffening when he felt warm drops on his shoulder. Why had any of this happened? Why _my_ Misaki? I slumped to the ground, dragging him along with me.

My grip tightened as the tears continued. I could feel him still struggling weakly. Eventually he freed himself enough to lean back and feel my forehead. I wasn't sick, I just wanted my Misaki back. He pushed a bit harder now and I let him go. I couldn't take it anymore.

I slunk off to my room, slamming the door behind me. Maybe things would get better in the morning.

I could hear him pad away to find his room. Shit, I'd forgotten to show him where it was! Oh well, I'm sure he'll find it eventually.

It wasn't long before I fell asleep from exhaustion and stress.

**Poor Usagi-san! Don't worry, the morning will be better! . . .Sorta. . .**


	4. Chapter 4: Slow Going

**As promised, this will be from Misaki's point of view. It was so hard not to switch in the last chapter! But I persevered and look at the results! Hope you continue to enjoy this.**

Misaki's POV:

I had woken up early for some reason. After getting dressed, I stumbled downstairs. Last night flooded back into my head as my feet his the bottom of the stairs.

_Bastard never told me where my room was. I mean, seriously, what was up with him? He acts so strangely for someone who was just a roommate._

I felt strangely guilty as the phrase 'just a roommate' entered my head. I shook off the strange feeling, still a bit pissed that I had to find my way around this weird place when he'd said he'd show me.

I decided to make eggs for breakfast. The color yellow stuck out to me for some reason.

At eight o'clock, I decided it was time for his lazy ass to get up. I tore off my apron and stomped upstairs. When I finally got to his room, I hesitated at the door.

_. . .what am I so afraid of? I'm just waking him up. It's time to get up and eat. I've been waiting for him for half an hour and now the food is cold!_

I still wasn't sure why I felt the need to wait for him. I flung open the door and shouted, "Stupid Usagi-san, wake up! It's already eight o'clock! You should be up by now!"

I can't control my anger. _Why is he always like this? He needs to learn to get up in the mornings!_

Wait, always like this?

I froze where I was when I saw him turn towards me with a demonic expression. A memory came rushing at me like a freight train, taking over my senses.

_I'm yelling at him for some reason._

"…_It's you and Niichan! What the hell are you thinking? I demand an explanation!"_

_It was Usagi-san's room, cluttered with random toys and other child-like items._

_He rose from the bed, barely turning around as he growled out, "You saw it, didn't you."_

_I was frozen, staring at this horror scene._

"_Hey! The characters in this porno-book are you and Niichan, aren't they? I think you're a pervert."_

_The scene skips ahead a bit, and Usagi-san is suddenly in front of me._

I'm on the floor now as the onslaught of images bombards me with pain. I can hear Usagi-san calling my name, worried. It sounds so far away.

"…_taking advantage of that against his will, aren't you?"_

_A hand slams against the door next to me, making me stop._

"_Who's doing _what_ against his will now? Did Takahiro say he was being taken advantage of?"_

"_N-no, he didn't say that…" I hear myself say weakly._

"_A-anyway, don't get near my brother! Go find some other guy! Any man'll do, anyway, right?"_

_Usagi-san becomes enraged and begins to drag me by my wrist further into the room. I'm thrown onto the bed, trapped beneath him like a caged animal._

"_What the hell do you know? What the hell do you know about me and Takahiro."_

_I try to escape, but I only manage to get my head pushed down, trapping me further._

"'_Any man'll do.' You piss me off."_

_Usagi-san's hands travel down to the hem of my jeans, and I try to fight him off, only to end up with his hand on my chest, the other playing with a string on my jacket._

"_Any man will do, right? You said it yourself." He whispers seductively in my ear. His hand begins to travel up my shirt, and I'm powerless to resist._

"_Tha-that's not what I meant…Stop you pervert!" I shout as he kisses my neck._

_The scene skips forward a bit more now, Usagi-san's hands snaking out of my pants as I pant weakly from pleasure and exhaustion. He got me._

"_That sure didn't take long."_

Reality floods back to be, the scene disappearing from sight. When I open my eyes, I'm laying on my back with Usagi-san kneeling over me, a look of genuine panic and worry taking over his handsome features.

Wait a second, did I just call him handsome? No, he was _not_ handsome! I'm not gay, right?

"Misaki! Misaki, are you alright? What happened?" My face heated up, remembering what I'd just seen.

"Y-you…when we first met…in here…and the book with Takahiro…" I couldn't get out a single full sentence. His eyes were filled with knowing.

"You remembered the first time you woke me up, didn't you?"

I could only nod my head, embarrassed. He suddenly took me into a gentle embrace. I nervously wrapped my arms around him as well, not sure of what else to do. Somehow, his strong arms around me felt achingly familiar. I held on tighter, not wanting this moment to end.

"Usagi-san, what _were_ we to each other? And I want the truth this time."

After a moment's hesitation, he gave me the answer I suspected.

"We were lovers, although you were very reluctant. You hadn't even said 'I love you' yet."

He refused to meet my eyes. Was he ashamed? Whatever he was feeling, we both had yet to eat. I wiggled out from underneath him and reminded him of this fact. He led the way downstairs. His hands seemed to call out to me. I hesitantly grabbed one. They were so cold! He stopped as I did this, but continued on soon after.

My face was red now, but I could see him smiling. Lovers, huh?

Finally, a word that seemed to fit what I'd been feeling all this time. But..we're both men! Usagi-san could be gay, sure, but me? I'm not gay! No way in hell! I sure as hell don't like this tall, handsome, gentle, strong…sexy…dark…mysterious man. No way.

"T-the, um, eggs need to be heated up in the m-microwave."

He did just that. _That's just about the only thing he can do in here. I hope I never have to see him make his 'fluffy' omelet again._

More pictures and words flashed across his mind.

_Afternoon. Red couch. Tears._

_Substitute._

_Kissing. Gentle words. Sex…_

_The 'fluffy' omelet that Usagi-san had made afterwards._

I was crouched on the floor, gasping, Usagi-san once again next to me, alive with concern. "Misaki! Are you hurt anywhere? Is it a memory?"

I happened to glance up at his irresistible features. I launched myself at him, taking him by surprise. We were both on the ground now, a tangle of arms and legs.

My head was on his chest, soaking it with tears.

"I…I want to remember more. I'm sorry, Usagi-san, it was…the first time that w-we…"

I clutched at his shirt like a child. He said nothing, only held me there within his strong arms. I longed to know more. Did I really…l-love him? This…_man_? Was it even possible?

We lay there for another few moments before the microwave began to beep, signaling that the food was ready.

**Wow, I never knew how much I loved writing from Misaki's point of view. It's so much fun! But then again, writing for Usagi-san also has it's fun bits.**


	5. Chapter 5: A Memorable Outing

**Woo-hoo! Chapter 5 is here! Sit back, enjoy, and try not to sit so far forward onto the edge of your chair that you fall off.**

Usagi-san's POV:

My poor Misaki…every time that he remembered something, it seems like he's dying. He crouches down, or falls over completely, gasping for air that he can't quite get, mumbling a word here and there, if that. It scares me to death. He seems to be in pain if he tries to force it.

The scene at breakfast had me especially worried. If trying to remember hurts him, then I would rather we just start over from the beginning. We talked about nothing in particular over our food. I tried to be gentle with him, lest I provoke another…memory attack.

While he was putting the dishes away and washing the pan he'd used to cook the eggs earlier, I remembered: school. I walked over to the phone a bit faster than was necessary. A quick conversation with Hiroki excused Misaki from classes, at least, for a little while.

I sat back on the couch. What could we do today if he wasn't going to school? Once again I had to push back thoughts that I would usually act upon. Maybe a date of some sort to get his mind off of his troubles? Yes, that seemed good.

I grabbed the nearest notebook and pen and began to plan out things to do. There was always the Ferris wheel. Misaki had always loved looking out at night and seeing Tokyo Tower lit up. I smiled at the thought, but my happiness was replaced with a certain sad pang of loneliness knowing that Misaki couldn't remember that.

A few minutes later the list consisted of the aquarium, dinner, and the Ferris wheel. The only question I had left was which restaurant should we go to? Probably somewhere private, but not overly extravagant.

I heard Misaki softly walking up to me. I could practically feel his nervousness.

"Usagi-san? Don't I have school today or something?"

"Don't worry about it. I called your professor to tell him you wouldn't be going in for a while."

The blush that took hold of his small face was thanks enough. "S-so what are we going to do today if I'm not going to school?"

I allowed myself to smile just a tiny bit. "Well, I've decided to take you around town. You deserve a little fun after all your stress."

He blushed deeper. I could hear a small 'thanks' come from his small frame as he turned and began to walk away. Once again I found myself unable to stop my own actions.

I stood and took hold of his elbow, turning him around. I placed one hand gently under his chin. He had long since frozen. I slowly lowered my face towards him, our lips just millimeters apart when the loud ring of the phone snapped us both out of our daze.

"Ah! I should probably go get that!" He said and rushed off to pick it up. After a few minutes of frantic talking and apologizing, he beckoned me over. I didn't need three guesses to know who it was. The neighbors could probably hear my editor through the phone at the volume she was shouting at me.

I held the phone away from my ears as she continued shouting. When she had calmed down enough to allow me to speak, I informed her that I was almost done with the manuscript and she could come pick it up tonight.

"It'd _better_ be done when I come over tonight, or else you're a dead man." After a few more death-threats, she hung up, leaving Misaki and I alone in the silence.

He refused to look at me. Then again, if I were him, I'd probably be doing the same.

"I'm sorr–" He cut my off by raising both of his hands.

"Don't be, it's alright." Guilt took over me, my stomach clenching as I thought of what I had almost done.

After a moment of further awkward silence, he turned towards me. "So, ah, where are we going today?"

I couldn't help but smile.

After a quick lunch, we headed out to hit the town. Luckily, the aquarium was uneventful. No older brother to bother my Misaki when he was so vulnerable. We left to take a short walk, enjoying the nice weather. Of course, Misaki had even more questions.

"While we were in the aquarium…" he began.

I looked at him curiously, wanting to know what was on his mind.

"N-never mind! It's nothing!" He stuttered out. I grabbed his shoulders and turned him so that he was facing me.

"Misaki, please, tell me what it is. I want to know." I looked at him with pleading eyes. He refused to look at me, but when his eyes flashed up to mine, even for the briefest of moments, I could see his resistance fade away.

"While we were in the aquarium, I kept hearing someone's name in my head, but I'm not sure who they are. It was…Haruhiko."

I couldn't stop the growl that escaped my throat.

"Haruhiko is my brother, and someone you should stay away from. He designed the aquarium, and you've met him a few times before. He–" I choked back hateful words, trying not to scare the delicate young man before me.

We had ended up in the empty parking lot next to my car. I hadn't noticed.

"He is the reason you got hurt. He took you to his house and locked you up in an attempt to take you from me. It wasn't his first attempt at this, either."

A sad look crossed his face before an all-too familiar daze took over his features. His body went limp in my arms. The only thing I could do was hold onto him as his eyes took in a scene that I couldn't see.

His breathing quickly became ragged. In a way, I was grateful that we were alone. I couldn't let anyone else see my Misaki like this, so fragile and vulnerable. I opened the passenger side door and set him on the seat, adjusting it so that he was laying down. I ran to the other side and got in next to him.

All I could do now was wait for this to pass. Needless to say, the date was over.

**WOW! That was actually really fun to write. I should probably get one more chapter up tonight. As always, please R&R.**


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home

Misaki's POV:

Images swam in front of me, mixed together like still-wet watercolor paintings.

_Meeting for the first time on the train when he insulted Usagi-san's books, yelling at him as he continued to insult them in front of Usagi-san, calling him a moron. That night at the hotel with Usagi-san after giving him flowers…_

_That next morning, receiving flowers from Haruhiko and Usagi-san's anger._

The memories sped up, going from the subject of Haruhiko to those next few weeks.

_Being confronted about the lack of a 'lovey-dovey feeling' and lack of saying a straight-out 'I love you' to Usagi-san._

_The upsetting talk with Isaka-san. the party, being separated from Usagi-san, the loneliness of not being near him._

Was our relationship before the accident really like that? If I felt that way, then why…?

I couldn't stop the onslaught of memories now. All the memories of my past hit me. I could hear my voice somewhere far away, screaming in pain as the pain wrought havoc on my body. I hurt all over but there was nothing I or Usagi-san could do about it.

_Our first kiss under the lamppost after Niichan told Usagi-san that he was getting married, yelling at him for putting me in one of his BL novels, getting drunk off of alcoholic chocolate and falling asleep with his shirt clutched in my hands, the date that Isaka-san interrupted._

_Going to live with Takahiro for a week, almost being taken from Usagi-san, the night in the sleeper car…_

_Buying marimo in Sapporo, congradulating Usagi-san on winning his award, trying to read his BL novels to make him happy, and not to mention all the sex! Every time, I always acted like I didn't want it, but no matter how much I denied it, I would never admit to him that I ached for his touch._

_I needed it. There wasn't a day that went by that I didn't think about him. Did that mean that I…loved him? That I still do?_

Usagi-san's voice mixed itself in with the images, frantically calling my name. I tried to reach out to him to tell him everything was alright. I felt my fingertips touch something soft but all I could see was white. My ears could only faintly hear him.

Was I dying? It couldn't end like this. I wouldn't let it! I hadn't even said…he had never heard me tell him the one thing he wanted.

A recent image now flashed into my head.

"_You hadn't even told me 'I love you' yet." Usagi-san was with me in our room just this morning. It was after my first big memory came to me. He wasn't looking at me…I'd wanted so badly to reach out to him, but I'd denied myself the truth behind my thoughts._

Far away, I could hear my own voice as I tried to find him, my hands searching blindly above me. Above me? I guess I was laying down. Small bits of my vision were returning as the memories began to fade away. Everything was so bright.

"T-too bright…" I gasped out, trying to shield my eyes from the non-existent light that filled my head. "Usagi-san…where are you?"

A set of cold hands found me, one holding my own, one stroking my cheek gently.

"Misaki, can you hear me? I'm right here with you."

His voice sounded strangled and weak, as if he'd been crying. When I opened my eyes, that was indeed what he looked like. His face was tear-streaked as he watched me come to. I couldn't stop him, nor did I have any desire to, from embracing me. His tears continued to stream down his face as he held me.

My senses were all back under my control now, the only reminder left with me being a small headache and a lot of exhaustion. "Usagi-san…" I mumbled.

I could do little more than let him hold me. We must have sat there for an hour at least, letting my strength return. The sun had set and the parking lot was empty.

He seemed so shaken up. I had no idea how to console him. I tentatively reached one hand up to touch his cheek.

"Usagi-san, I'm alright, I swear."

He just shook his head. He didn't believe me, obviously. He just sat there, denying what I said.

Wait.

He didn't know. Of course, how could he? It's not like my memories were being projected onto a movie screen.

"Usagi-san, what I saw just now…you would never believe me if I told you."

He continued to shake his head robotically, fresh tears falling onto my shoulder. If he refused to listen, then I'd just have to say something to make him listen.

"Usagi-san, stop crying. It doesn't suit you. It never has, just like when you cried on my shoulder after Niichan told you he was getting married."

He froze at my words. I slowly felt him push my shoulders back so that I was facing him. His deep violet eyes stared at me for a moment, trying to take the whole situation in. Some part of him still refused to accept it.

"I'm so sorry I forgot you, Usagi-san."

He grabbed me again, but only briefly before hungrily pressing his lips to mine. His tongue ran along my lower lip, asking for permission to enter. Of course, I let him. At this point, I was just putty in his hands. I didn't resist as his tongue explored my mouth, taking dominance over my own.

"U-usagi-san…not here…w-what if someone sees?"

"I don't care. Let them see." He growled.

I pulled away as best I could, his arms forming an iron grip around me. God, how I missed this.

"Can we wait until we're home? P-please?" I stared up at him, looking deep into his beautiful violet eyes.

He sighed and let me go, keeping only one of my hands. I gave his a gentle squeeze. I didn't want to let go, and I knew that he didn't either.

As we sped home, Usagi-san driving dangerously fast, I could do nothing but silently cry tears of joy. I had been spending the past few days thinking that I would be like this forever. In all honesty, if Niichan had gotten his was, I would never have gotten my memories back.

It was all thanks to Usagi-san.

WAIT! I still hadn't said it yet!

The car stopped and turned off. I hadn't realized that we had gotten home. Before I could even look over at him, Usagi-san had already un-clipped my seatbelt and was lifting me out of the car.

He carried me inside bridal style, and, for once, I didn't complain. I simply clung to his shirt, drinking in his wonderful scent and relishing all the memories I now had. All the things I could remember.

We were inside the mansion-like apartment, going up the stairs faster than I thought his legs could possibly carry us.

He placed me on his bed – our bed – and wasted no time with talk. His mouth was on mine, lustful and passionate. He moved on to my neck, making little love marks as he made his way to my collar bone, one of his hands snaking up my shirt to play with my hardening nipples.

I remembered myself suddenly.

"Uwa – U-usagi-san! Wait!"

I pushed on his shoulders, hard enough to get his attention, but not so much that he would think I didn't want it.

"Before we do this, I want to say something. A-and I know that this is s-something that you've wanted to hear for a while."

My heart was pounding so hard, I was surprised that he couldn't hear it.

"Losing my memory made me realize how important this really is…"

I half expected him to try to rush me, but he sat patiently, awaiting what I had to say. I had a pretty good idea that he knew what it was anyway.

"U-usagi-san, I…l-l-love you…"

I shut my eyes in embarrassment, grabbing a pillow to hide my face under.

No matter what we had gone through these past few days, I was still my same, shy-as-hell self. And I knew he loved it.

"Misaki, please look at me." I heard him say. His tone was quiet and gentle.

I felt two hands on my arms, gently pulling them, and the pillow, away from my face.

To my surprise, I didn't feel him do anything else. I risked peeking at him with one eye. As soon as he saw this, his pressed his lips to mine, gentle this time. After a moment, I wrapped my shaking arms around his neck, attempting to deepen the kiss.

He needed no prompts, already exploring my mouth once again with his expert tongue. I melted beneath him, no longer able to resist. I knew it would be hard to from now on. After what we'd been through, I could never resist again.

The last words I heard that night, aside from mine and his name, was, "Welcome home, Misaki. I love you."

**What a great chapter! This should be the last chapter (unless, of course, a new idea hits me) but I'm still curious to hear what you thought about everything. Like I said at the beginning, I haven't written anything in a long while, so I'm a bit rusty, but this was definitely something that I had a lot of fun doing, and I hope you all had fun reading. Also, one last side note before I leave, if you're curious as to what inspired me to write all this, it was a mixture of the idea of memory loss swirling in my head, and the song 'Eet' by Regina Spektor. Mainly due to the lines 'It's like forgetting the words to your favorite song. You can't believe it, you were always singing along. It was so easy, and the words so sweet. You can't remember, you try to feel the beat.'**


End file.
